Last Kiss
by NelleC
Summary: RonLavender It's pretty depression and kind of graphic (not sexually). It's based on Pearl Jam's Last Kiss. It's my first Lavender and Ron. I hope ya like it.


Disclaimer: All rights for Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. "Last Kiss" rightfully belongs to Pearl Jam.  
  
Pairing: Ron/ Lavender  
  
Summary: Yet another fan fiction made especially for Ron Weasely and Lavender Brown. This is my first Ron/Lavender, and it is based off of Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss", so it is going to be sad. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Last Kiss"  
  
Where, oh where, can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world   
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on, Lavender!", Ron yelled as he started the engine.  
  
"Okay, okay. Here I come", Lavender replied, hustling down the cobblestone walkway, her purse over her left shoulder as she put her sunglasses on.  
  
Ron smiled as he watched Lavender as she approached the car. Her long, golden tresses fell upon her shoulders. She wore a pair of muggle jean capris, a white tank top, and white flip flop sandals.  
  
'Gods, she's beautiful', he thought as she hopped into Ron's burgundy ford escalade, giving him one of her 100 watt smiles as her hazel almonds of eyes gazed at him.  
  
"Ready, love?", Ron asked turning to look at his long time girlfriend of seven years. She nodded and fastened her seat belt.  
  
End Flash back  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
  
We hadn't driven very far  
  
There in the road, straight ahead  
  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead   
  
"Ron, watch out!", Lavender shrieked as she gripped the handel bar attached to her side door.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
  
The screamin tires, the bustin glass  
  
The painful scream that I heard last   
  
SMASH!  
  
It was too late. The wheels screeched, windows burst, and the car swerved to the right. Ron's head whacked the steering wheel after the air bag burst and propelled back against the head rest. Lavender, who had undid her seatbelt after their stop at the gas station, went right through the window.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
'Bloody hell. What the hell happened? Where's Lavender? Ow. My head. Oi, what's this? Is this blood? Bloody hell!', Ron's mind was a whirl.  
  
"Lav! Lavender, love", Ron croaked hoarsely. His vision was blurred. Shattered glass and crimson was all he could manage to make out.  
  
Ron managed to get himself out of the destroyed escalade. Falling to the ground, he brushed the glass from his hair. Wobbling, he rose on trembling legs.  
  
"Lavender?", he cried. Blood was stained on his cheek from the razor sharp cuts of the glass. He had several bruises, but it was nothing compared to Lavender's state.  
  
"Ron", a hoarse whisper, which was followed by a hackling cough, was heard.  
  
"Lavender! Lavender, love! Are you alright?", Ron gave panicked laugh. 'She's alive', he thought as he wobble his way toward her. He did not have to go fall, for she was half way through the window shield, her bloody, scratched face laying sideways on the front of the car. She was barely breathing and she tried her best to call out for her love, but she couldn't move.  
  
Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world   
  
Ron scurried over to the hood of the car. Climbing over the glass he crawled his way over to Lavender. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her golden blonde hair was soaked in dried and fresh oozing blood. She was severely cut. Glass was embedded in her forehead and cheeks, but her eyes struggled to remained opened. She managed a meek smile as Ron approached.  
  
"Bloody hell, Lavender. Are you okay? Come on, love. Talk to me. Are you okay?", he cried as he brushed her matted hair away from her face.  
  
Bruises was forming around her eyes and along her neck. Both of her arms were broke and badly cut. Ron kissed her forehead slightly as she winced. The man by the car was on his cell. "You have to get here right away!", the man cried into the phone. "There has been a severe accident. The woman went right through the bloody window!"  
  
The rain began to pour and the sound of an ambulance was heard. There were a few people around the scene, but none of them knew what to do.  
  
When I woke up the rain was pourin down  
  
There were people standin all around  
  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night   
  
"Ron, I don't think I'm going to make it- cough- I can't feel anything from my ribs down- cough-", Lavender croaked as she spit a mouthful of blood on the car.  
  
"No, no , love. I can't lose you-", Ron was silenced by Lavender icy lips. "Ron, just hold me?", she whimpered.  
  
Ron tried his best to put his arms around her. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her eye lids.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
  
I found the love that I knew I had missed   
  
"I love you, Lavender Brown", Ron sobbed as he kissed her on her ice cold lips.  
  
"I love you ,too, Ronald Weasely", she whispered. Her once hazel eyes were pale and her eye lids closed, never to open again. Ron cried into her neck.  
  
Well now she's gone  
  
Even though I hold her tight  
  
I lost my love, my life, that night   
  
The Hospital Room  
  
A pale, bruised, and brutally scratched Ron lay on his hospital bed with his first balled. The room was dark and the rain was pounding against the windows. A tear slid down his cheek as he gazed down at his fist. Unclasping his hand, a gold band rest upon his palm. Closing his fist again, he brought it to his heart and closed his eyes.  
  
Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world 


End file.
